A Christmas Story
by NashNurse
Summary: Christmas time, 1971. After years of swearing they're just friends Hawkeye and Margaret's daughter prove them wrong. HM.
1. Chapter 1

Hawkeye Pierce looked up from his paperwork and smiled as he saw his seventeen-year-old daughter, Elizabeth, walk into his office. "Hey Lizzy; how was your day?" Hawkeye closed the file he was working on and pushed it aside, before leaning back comfortably in his overstuffed, leather chair.

"Oh it was alright," she said, shrugging her shoulders while sipping on a hot cup of coffee she had picked up in the hospital cafeteria.

"I'm just glad it's over. This break will be nice, even if it is so short."

While Lizzy had been talking, Hawkeye stood up, wrapped a red scarf around his neck, and pulled on his heavy wool jacket.

"Will you be warm enough in that dress?" he asked, wrapping one arm around her shoulders.

"I left my coat with the receptionist," she clarified. Hawkeye nodded and opened the door for her.

"Well let's go, I'm starving."

The pair headed outside to the cold December night and quickly walked two blocks towards a small Italian café.

"I love Boston at Christmas," Lizzy sighed, staring out the frosted window. Hawkeye smiled knowingly and pulled a chair out for her.

"So what are your suggestions this year?" he asked. Lizzy shook her head in amusement while chuckling.

"If I tell you will you actually take my advice?" she asked suspiciously.

Hawkeye opened his mouth in mock offence. "Are you implying that I don't take your advice?"

Lizzy laughed and rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless Dad."

The waiter came and the two placed their orders, without even bothering to look at the menus. The father and daughter knew the menus of every restaurant on the street by heart.

"So what should I get her?" Hawkeye asked again. Lizzy studied her father for a moment deciding what to tell him. Hawkeye watched his daughter and found himself smiling slightly. He couldn't believe how fast she was growing up. He could still remember her ribbons and curls and tiny mary-janes. Now she was the exact image of her mother in every way. Well except her eyes. For the longest time they had thought she had her mother's eyes, but now as Hawkeye looked into her flashing blue eyes they mirrored his own in both color and merriment.

"You know Mom always asks you for a sweater." Elizabeth replied flippantly. Hawkeye smiled.

"I've never once bought her what she asked for, why would I start now?"

Lizzy started laughing and she did her best to avoid spewing a mouthful of coffee onto the table.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh I was just thinking of Mom's face when she opened her vacuum cleaner last year." Lizzy wiped tears of mirth from her eyes while shaking her head in disbelief.

"It was a nice vacuum," Hawkeye mumbled. "She told me she liked it."

"Yeah well that's what she said while you were there," Lizzy said, rolling her eyes. "You should have heard her rant and rave after you went home."

Hawkeye shrugged. "So I made a mistake. Now are you going to tell me what to buy her or not?"

Lizzy sighed in defeat. "Well it all depends on how much you want to spend," she prompted.

"You know I don't care about the money."

"Good I was hoping you would say that. Now, if you really want you make her happy I would say buy her a ring."

Hawkeye smiled and nodded. "Jewelry is always good. I think I could manage to pick out a nice ring."

Lizzy sighed disappointedly and stared at the table somewhat nervously. She knew she was about to tread into dangerous waters.

"Actually I was referring to an engagement ring." She mumbled. Hawkeye frowned and leaned back in his chair.

"Elizabeth," he started sternly. "We've talked about this before. You know as well as I do that I am not going to marry your mother."

Lizzy looked about ready to cry. "I don't see why not." She said defensively. "You love her, I know you do."

Hawkeye sighed and his voice softened. "Lizzy I know you've always wanted us to get married but it just wouldn't work." Lizzy was now sniffling while staring at the table. Hawkeye couldn't stand to see her cry and frantically tried to make her understand.

"Lizzy your mother and I never married because… because…" he paused to try and formulate a reason. Lizzy used that opportunity to jump in with her own conclusion.

"Because you never asked her." She stated firmly. "The only reason you never got married is because you never asked her." Her tears had stopped and her eyes were flashing with anger now. Hawkeye saw this and quickly grabbed her hand.

"Lizzy come on. Don't get mad at me over something like this. Please understand it just wouldn't work." Lizzy looked back down at the table in defeat. Just then the waiter came back with their food and they spent the remainder of the dinner in an awkward silence.

After dinner Hawkeye walked Elizabeth back to the hospital, where her car was parked. As she was about to climb into her car, Hawkeye grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"I love you baby." He whispered. Lizzy looked up at him and attempted a smile.

"I love you too Daddy." He kissed her cheek as she climbed in her car. Just as she was about to drive off she rolled down her window and shouted at him.

"Please think about it?"

Hawkeye plunged his hands firmly into his coat pockets and sighed. Thinking wasn't a promise, what could it hurt?

"Fine," he responded in defeat. "Fine, I'll think about it." Lizzy smiled brightly and flashed him a victorious smile.

"I didn't promise anything!" he shouted at her, but she was already speeding through the empty parking lot.

* * *

"Hey Mom," Lizzy shouted as she entered the house."

"Did you have a nice dinner?" she heard her mother respond from another room.

"Yeah, it was nice; a little aggravating though."

"How come?" Lizzy followed her mother's voice and found her seated at the kitchen table sipping on a steaming mug of coffee and browsing through a catalogue.

"Oh you know, just trying to pound into his hard head that a blender will not make a good gift."

Margaret laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh god do you remember last years gift?"

Lizzy chuckled and nodded. "Yes Mom I remember." Margaret had a habit of using Hawkeye's gifts as her amusement for the year. She brought up his tacky gifts at least once a week.

"Stupid vacuum," Margaret muttered to herself. "It never even works right." Lizzy smiled and kissed her mother's cheek gently before heading upstairs to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Goodnight honey," he said, kissing her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Lizzy looked up at him and smiled. "Okay," she opened the door but then paused. "I'm sure Mom is asleep, do you want to come in for a cup of coffee?"

"Hawkeye shrugged, "Sure, why not." He shrugged off his heavy coat and threw it on the back of the couch and headed for the kitchen.

"I'll be right in," Lizzy shouted from the other room. "I'm just putting my coat up." Hawkeye busied himself with starting a pot of coffee when he heard Lizzy gasp loudly.

"Uh Dad," she called hesitantly. "Dad, I think you better come in here."

Hawkeye walked into the living room and saw Margaret sprawled on the floor, dressed only in a flimsy slip, two empty bottles of scotch beside her. Margaret opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at Lizzy.

"Able, help me up." She commanded. Hawkeye snickered as Lizzy helped her mother up in disgust.

"She's drunk!" she exclaimed in shock. Hawkeye was trying his hardest to keep in his laughter.

"Able, do you know what he did?" Margaret asked, obviously not wanting an answer. "He tried to kiss me again."

That statement caught Lizzy's attention and she decided this could be rather fun. "Who tried to kiss you?"

Margaret's mouth hung open dramatically as she tried to think of an answer. "The ferret, that's who," She yelled.

At this Hawkeye began to laugh loudly. Margaret turned her head and for the first time noticed him standing there.

"Hawkeye" she squealed, her body lurching towards him. "Hawkeye, Ferret Face tried to kiss me again," she complained, hanging her arms around his neck comfortably.

Hawkeye led her to the couch and pried her away. Lizzy sat on the floor watching her mother in shock.

"She's drunk," she repeated again. Margaret picked her head off Hawkeye's shoulder and looked at her daughter.

"You better believe it mister, or I'm dead where you stand." She muttered, before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"Hawkeye, I think you should borrow Klinger's clothes." She stated resolutely.

"Sorry babe, that's not quite my style." Hawkeye said, not quite as amused as he was at first.

"Who's Hawkeye?" Lizzy asked.

Hawk looked up and shook his head. "I'll tell you in a minute." He turned his attention back to Margaret and lifted her to her feet.

"Come on Margaret; let's get you your room." She pulled her hands away and tried to frown through her laughter.

"Not a chance Captain." She said firmly, raising her chin up in defiance.

Hawkeye smiled, his eyes sparkling once again. He grabbed at Margaret and easily threw her over his shoulder and took her up the stairs as she screamed and beat on his back.

"Dad put her down before she has a heart attack," Lizzy pleaded; still not sure what to think about the state her mother was in. Hawkeye tossed Margaret onto her bed and she screeched loudly.

"I'll have you court-marshaled!" she slurred. Hawkeye rolled his eyes and sat down beside her, trying to push her down.

"Come on Margaret just try to go to sleep." Margaret bounced back up and looked Hawkeye squarely in the eye.

"You're not Hawkeye," she accused. He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Sure I am, now go to sleep."

Margaret shook her head wildly. "No; Ferrets are lipless, but Hawks are fun."

Hawkeye laughed loudly at this, but Margaret leaned in and kissed him fiercely. Lizzy watched, with her mouth hanging open as her parents kissed.

Hawkeye broke the kiss and smiled cockily.

"Hot Lips is back in town." He muttered, more to himself than anything. Margaret only smiled and snuggled up with her pillow.

"Yup, Hawks are more fun."

Hawkeye smiled and rolled his eyes. He looked up at his daughter and shrugged.

"Come on Lizzy let's get that coffee you promised me."

A few minutes later they were seated at the kitchen table. "I can't believe she's drunk." Lizzy muttered.

Hawkeye laughed, "I didn't even know she drank anymore."

"She doesn't! I haven't ever seen her drink more than a glass of wine at a restaurant!"

Hawkeye nodded. "I knew she was trying to avoid it; I wonder why she got so drunk."

Lizzy sighed and rubbed at her eyes. "Who's Hawkeye?" she asked.

"I'm Hawkeye," he answered. "It was a nickname my dad gave me. The only other people who called me that were from the 4077th."

Lizzy stood up as she started to yawn. "I'm going to bed." She muttered. Hawkeye stood up and kissed his daughter gently.

"I might stay here tonight. Your mother is going to be a bear tomorrow."

Lizzy looked at him in shock. "Well alright; I guess you can sleep on the couch."

Hawkeye nodded and motioned towards the stairs. "You go on to bed, I know where everything is."

Lizzy nodded sleepily and made her way up the staircase. When she reached the top she paused and looked down at her Father.

"Dad have you thought about what I said?" she asked nervously.

Hawkeye shot her a warning look and Lizzy sighed before walking to her room.

* * *

Margaret opened her eyes at a little past three. She looked around the dark room and groaned.

"Oh god, my head." She muttered.

"Is it as bad as I remember?" Hawkeye's quiet voice startled her and she slowly rolled over.

Hawkeye was sitting lazily on a chair in the corner.

"It's much worse," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would stick around and make sure you were okay." He answered. Margaret nodded and lay back down, keeping her eyes on Hawkeye.

"Well alright; goodnight Ben."

"Goodnight Hot Lips."

Margaret glared at him through the darkness. "You promised to stop calling me that."

Hawkeye stood up and walked over to her, pushing her head back into the pillow. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. "Yeah well you earned the name back last night." He grinned devilishly as Margaret stared at him on confusion. Hawkeye slipped outside her room, shutting the door quietly behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Margaret cringed as someone rapped lightly on her door. She cautiously opened one eye before pulling the sheets tightly over her head.

"Mom are you awake?" Elizabeth whispered. Margaret stayed perfectly still praying her daughter would leave. "Mom?"

Margaret pushed the sheets away from her face, squinting in the bright morning sunshine.

"It's not fair that it's this sunny in December," she moaned. Lizzy smiled and handed her mother a cup of coffee.

"I'm glad to see you back to normal." Margaret looked up in surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

Lizzy stared at her mother in shock. "You don't remember?" Margaret's blank look gave her an answer. Lizzy smirked and shrugged. "Well never mind then, what you don't know can't hurt you."

Margaret's face turned white as she struggled to recall what had happened. "Was your father here?"

Lizzy smiled broadly and nodded as she sat down in front of her mother. "Yeah Dad was here." Lizzy was trying her hardest to keep herself from laughing at Margaret's obvious blank-out.

Margaret looked nervously around the room, pulling the sheets around her shoulders, as if Hawkeye would appear suddenly. "Where is he now?"

Lizzy shrugged, "I'm not sure, I woke up and he was gone. He left a note saying he had some business to take care of in San Francisco, but he'll be back by Christmas Eve."

"He called me Hot Lips," Margaret muttered, almost to herself.

"Yeah he did; do you remember now?" Lizzy pulled a blanket over her lap and cautiously took a sip of the hot coffee.

Margaret rubbed a hand wearily over her eyes and shook her head. "Oh god my head is about to explode."

Lizzy laughed cynically. "Well it should, you downed at least two bottles of scotch."

Margaret's eyes widened as memories of her evening began to creep into her mind. "Carol left a bottle of wine at the door," she began slowly. "I was only going to have one glass but I had a heck of a day at the hospital."

Lizzy looked up in surprise, Margaret usually never complained about her job, even though Lizzy knew it was hard on her.

"What happened?"

"Oh Jenna, threw a big party, half the staff was downstairs instead of working." Margaret took a sip of coffee, scowling bitterly. Lizzy surveyed her mother curiously. Jenna Miller had been Margaret's best friend for years, and the only other woman Margaret knew who was single.

"Was it a Christmas party?"

Margaret shakily stood up and wrapped herself in a heavy bathrobe. "No, it wasn't. She's getting married, to the chief of staff." Margaret headed for the bathroom but Lizzy quickly cut her mother off.

Margaret looked into her daughter's eyes and smiled, Lizzy embraced her mother warmly. "I'm sorry Mom." She whispered.

"About what?" Margaret asked briskly.

"I'm sorry that you had to give up everything to take care of me." Lizzy looked down at the floor but Margaret tilted her head back up.

"I'm not sorry." She said firmly. "You an amazing young woman and I love you so much. I wouldn't trade the past seventeen years for anything."

* * *

Hawkeye stepped off the ramp and looked around the terminal, searching for a familiar face.

"Hawk! Hawkeye!" Hawkeye turned and saw BJ Hunicutt hurrying towards him. "I got your message," he announced as he hugged his friend. "God Hawkeye, it's been too long." Hawkeye nodded in agreement and the two men hurried off towards the parking lot.

* * *

"So just how much do you remember?" Lizzy asked Margaret once she had showered and come downstairs.

Margaret sat down at the kitchen table and Lizzy placed a plate with a piece of dry toast in front of her and a cup of tea.

"What's this?" Margaret asked. "Where's my coffee?"

Lizzy poured herself another cup of coffee, emptying the pot. "Sorry the coffee is all gone." She smiled devilishly and Margaret sighed and bean to sip the tea, at least it was hot.

"Well?" Lizzy prompted.

Margaret shrugged. "I'm not sure. I remember finding an old bottle of scotch. I can't really remember much more until I woke up around three."

Lizzy began to spread jam onto her toast and chuckled. "Well you remember him calling you Hot Lips."

Margaret frowned in deep thought. "No, that was when I woke up."

"He was in your room?"

Margaret nodded, "Yeah he said something about me earning back the name Hot Lips. What on earth was he talking about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Lizzy grinned and stood up, wiping off her plate.

"Elizabeth, don't you dare play games with me!" Margaret hissed before dropping her head onto the table.

"Oh fine, you big baby. You kept talking about how Hawks were more fun than Ferrets and then you kissed him."

Margaret jerked her head up, ignoring the shooting pains that the quick movement caused. "I kissed your father?" Margaret stared at Lizzy, inwardly praying that this was her daughter's idea of a joke.

"Yeah, and I now I see how you got the nickname."


	4. Chapter 4

"Jeez you are in a tough spot," BJ muttered after Hawkeye had told him the events of the past two nights.

"Tell me about it."

BJ looked at his friends closely, wondering how to advise him. Hawkeye had called him early that morning saying he needed some help and asking if he could stay with him and his family for a night.

"How does Margaret feel about it?" Hawkeye stood up and began to pace back and forth, agitatedly running his fingers through his hair.

"How on earth am I supposed to know? Do you remember what happened last time I asked her to marry me?"

BJ rolled his eyes in aggravation. "You didn't propose to her, not really. Now sit down, you're making me nervous."

Hawkeye sat down wearily and smiled slightly as Michael, BJ and Peg's nineteen-year-old son walked into the room.

"Hey Mr. Pierce, what are you doing here?"

Hawkeye stood up and smiled. "I'm here on a short business trip. Your Father and I were just heading out for dinner." Mike nodded and waved goodbye as he darted outside and hopped into his new car, a gift from his parents.

"Why are we going to dinner? Peg has a perfectly good meal planned for…"

Oh stop whining and get your coat," Hawkeye muttered agitatedly. BJ groaned and pulled himself off the old sofa.

"Alright, hang on a minute while I go tell Peg."

* * *

"Mom, are you alright?" Lizzy asked anxiously.

Margaret jerked her head up and smiled. "Sure I'm fine. I just spaced out for a minute." In truth, Margaret had been trying to remember when she had kissed Ben. It had been years since they had really kissed, and now Margaret was searching every part of her brain to remember what happened. Normally she would have asked Lizzy, but her daughter seemed to have an overactive imagination lately.

Lizzy sat down beside her mother on the couch, smiling happily at the Christmas tree.

"Aren't the lights beautiful?" she asked, not caring about an answer.

"Yeah they are," Margaret agreed, her eyes beginning to twinkle. "But they would certainly look better if you had been able to keep your Father away from them."

Lizzy laughed gaily, nodding her head in agreement. "True, but the wires being tangled hopelessly gives it that nice homey touch."

* * *

"But isn't it possible that she feels differently now?" BJ argued. Hawkeye shrugged and took a large bite of pasta.

"I guess, but I don't know how I feel. What if…?" he paused wondering if he should attempt to explain his jumbled thoughts. "What if we did get married and then we realized that what we felt wasn't really love? Can you imagine what that would do to us? What it would do to Lizzy?"

BJ rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you flew all the way out here to tell me you don't know if you love her. Jeez Hawk, you've been practically living with the woman ever since you came back from Korea!"

"I know it," Hawkeye snapped.

BJ smiled and shook his head. "I was half expecting you were flying out here to show me the ring."

Hawkeye smiled genuinely for the first time in hours. "Ah, now _that _I do have." He reached into his pocket, pulled out a faded, black velvet box, and handed it to his friend. BJ opened the box and whistled.

"I've had that ring for eighteen years. I've just never really known what to do with it."

BJ laughed as he motioned for the check. "You've known exactly what to do with that ring; otherwise you never would have bought it."

Hawkeye nodded solemnly, "Yeah I guess you're right but I've always felt that you shouldn't mess with a good thing."

* * *

Early Christmas Eve, Hawkeye quietly walked into the house and threw his jacket on the couch. He listened intently to try to determine where Margaret and Lizzy were. He heard Margaret shriek in the kitchen and he smiled and made his way across the room.

"Elizabeth, don't even think about it!" He heard his daughter giggle viciously and he cracked open the kitchen door. Margaret's back was to him, her hair full of flour. Lizzy was walking steadily towards her mother, her face splattered with cookie dough and a cupful of flour in her hand.

She saw Hawkeye and he motioned for her to be quiet. He slipped in behind Margaret and scooped up and handful of flour from the counter.

"Oh fine," Lizzy said in feigned exasperation. "You win, although you're evil and I'm tempted to give you a shower bath."

Margaret smiled victoriously and began to shake the flour out of her hair as she turned around to finish a batch of gingersnaps she had started.

When she turned, Hawkeye tossed the flour into the air, blinding Margaret for a moment. Lizzy burst out laughing and Margaret sputtered and choked, while blindly groping for her adversary.

"You!" she gasped, when she could finally see. "What are you doing here?"

What, aren't you glad to see me?" he asked pretending to pout.

"Oh no, I'm glad to see you, it's just that I was hoping to have these cookies done when you came back." As Margaret had been speaking, she was inching closer to her bowl of cookie dough.

"Well no matter," she continued. "I guess you can have them now." With that, Margaret grabbed onto the bowl and flung the sticky batter into his face.

Not wanting to be left out of the fun, Lizzy approached her mother and handed her two eggs. "You're forgetting a few ingredients," she said slyly. Margaret nodded and took the eggs. She tried to add them to the heap of batter on Hawk's head but he was far too quick.

"Nice try Hot Lips," he laughed, pinning her hands at her side. Margaret tried desperately too free her hands. She finally gave up and lifted her head, giving him a look that said _'now what?'_

Hawkeye smiled gently as he looked at Margaret's face. She had bits of batter everywhere and a streak of flour on her cheek. He saw Lizzy out of the corner of his eye and he looked directly at her. She was smiling victoriously at him, her smile seeming to taunt him.

"I told you so," she mouthed silently. Hawkeye immediately dropped Margaret's hands and backed away. He quickly pasted on a fiendish smile and headed for the door.

"I bet I can make it in the shower first," he laughed while running into the next room and bounding up the stairs, leaving a very disgruntled Margaret behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Hawkeye happily bounced down the stairs after his shower and walked over to Lizzy who was seated in an overstuffed chair by the fireplace, a book in her hands. She didn't even notice him as she eagerly read through the worn book. Hawkeye sat down on the floor in front of her crossing his legs like a young boy.

After almost five minutes, Elizabeth finally looked up and smiled. "How long have you been down here?"

"About a half hour," he lied. Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"Oh give me a break, this book isn't _that_ interesting." He smiled and patted the floor beside him. Lizzy climbed down from the chair and leaned into her fathers arms.

"You have to realize that she loves you." Lizzy said quietly. Hawkeye closed his eyes and tried to bite his tongue.

"Where is your mother anyway?" he asked, gladly changing the subject. Lizzy rolled her eyes and stood up, brushing the wrinkles out of her skirt.

"She went over to your house so she could take a hot shower in peace." Lizzy angrily began to walk into the kitchen.

"Oh come on Lizzy, give me a break." She turned back to him, tears quickly forming in her eyes.

"You're an idiot if you can't see it." She whispered.

Hawkeye was about to answer back when Margaret walked into the room. Lizzy quickly closed the kitchen and Hawkeye sighed.

"What was that about?" she asked, raising one eyebrow curiously.

"Guess what Margaret? Your daughter inherited your mood swings." Hawkeye laughed and jumped up before he could receive a much-deserved punch to his ribs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ha-ha I win!" Hawkeye shouted loudly. "You both cheated but I still won!" He threw down his cards and began to gather the cookies that were tossed into the middle of the table. "Read 'em and weep ladies."

Margaret and Lizzy both groaned and leaned back into their chairs. "I give up," Margaret said, biting into her last cookie. "I haven't had a good hand all night."

"No eating the poker chips," Hawkeye told her, pulling the cookie out of her hand. "And maybe you would do better if you stopped cheating."

Lizzy giggled and stood up. "Can't we play something else? I'm sick of poker, especially when I can't win anything more than cookies."

Hawkeye laughed and stood up, "Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Kevin gave me a Parcheesi board; how about that?"

"What a romantic gift," he teased, causing Lizzy to blush furiously.

"He has trouble picking out gifts, that's all." She defended her boyfriend.

"I can't think of anyone with the same problem," Margaret teased.

Hawkeye threw up his hand in surrender. "All right, point taken."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Night Lizzy," Hawkeye kissed his daughters forehead and she headed up the stairs. "Night Margaret," he called after her.

"Goodnight you idiot." She called back, she closed her door but as an afterthought she opened it again and stuck her head out.

"I thought I would let you know that I'm locking this door, so you can't try anything."

"Thanks for the heads up," he said sarcastically. Last year he had woken Margaret up by "sprinkling" snow on her. He thought it was pretty funny, but she hadn't agreed with him.

Hawkeye always spent Christmas Eve with Margaret and Lizzy even though he only lived a few blocks away. When Lizzy was younger he did it because he loved seeing her face when she came downstairs, now it had just become tradition.

Hawkeye walked over to the fireplace and sat down, yawning as he stared into the dying flames, soon his eyelids drooped shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth woke up around ten o'clock and wearily pulled herself out of bed. She shivered and quickly grabbed her robe. Fifteen minutes later she emerged from her room wearing black sweatpants and a red sweater. She heard her parents downstairs laughing and she slowly made her way downstairs.

"Morning Lizzy." Margaret greeted, laughing over some joke she and Hawkeye had just shared. Elizabeth smiled and settled herself into a chair.

"Ben, go and get us some coffee please," she begged. Hawkeye compliantly got up and headed towards the kitchen, kissing his daughter on the way.

"Merry Christmas Lizzy."

"Merry Christmas Daddy," she smiled up at him and he winked, giving her a glimmer of hope.

He came back five minutes later juggling three cups of coffee. "All right ladies; let's dig into these presents shall we?"

Three hours later they sat around the fire, half asleep. Margaret pulled herself off the couch. "Dad's going to be here soon, I better get dinner started."

Lizzy looked at anxiously at her Father. Hawkeye still hadn't given Margaret a gift.

"Hang on Margaret; I still have your gift." Margaret groaned and sat back down on the couch.

"What is it this year?" she whined.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he called over his shoulder as he walked out to the back porch. He walked back into the room, hauling a large, gaudily wrapped present, about three feet square.

Margaret burst out laughing at the metallic red, paisley paper and blue satin ribbon. Lizzy took one look at the large package and felt tears spilling onto her cheeks.

"Lizzy honey, what's wrong?" Margaret asked, hurriedly walking towards her daughter.

"Daddy why?" she asked standing up.

"Lizzy sit down," he said firmly.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Margaret begged.

"I hate him," Lizzy shouted, talking to her mother but looking directly at Hawkeye.

"You're a coward and selfish pig! I hate you!" Lizzy ran up the stairs two at a time. Hawkeye sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Are you just going to sit there?" Margaret asked.

"For now I am; come here." Margaret stared at him blankly.

"Why?"

"Come open your gift."

Margaret stared at him in shock. "What is wrong with you?"

Hawkeye shrugged and patted at the couch. "She'll be okay; now come open the gift.

Margaret was now a deep shade of red. "Your daughter is upstairs crying because of something you did and you're just going to sit here and open presents? I think she is right; you are a selfish pig. On top of that you're an irresponsible asshole!"

Margaret began to walk upstairs but Hawkeye ran after her. "Oh come on Hot Lips."

"Get the hell out of here!"

"Marga…"

"I mean it Pierce, get out! And don't try to show up here again." With that Margaret ran up the last few steps and burst into her daughter's room, slamming the door behind her.

Lizzy looked up in surprise but then laid her head back down on her pillow. "Don't make me apologize," she sobbed. Margaret sat down next to her, stroking her back comfortingly.

"I won't," she assured her, a hint of bitterness entering her voice. "What happened Lizzy? What on earth did he do to upset you so much?"

Lizzy sniffed loudly and wiped at her eyes. "I don't know." She mumbled.

Margaret smiled slightly, "Oh come on; you didn't call him a selfish pig for no reason. Tell me what he did."

"He didn't give you what I told him too." She sobbed.

Margaret's mouth dropped open. "Is that all?" she asked incredulously. "Lizzy, your father has never once given me what you told him too, why would he start now?"

Lizzy sat up and shook her head. "You don't understand," she said between sobs. "I told him to give you a ring."

Margaret waited for her daughter to continue but she said nothing. "A ring? What's the big deal about a…" Margaret fell silent at the look on her daughter's face.

"Oh Lizzy you didn't."

"You love him, I know you do!" Elizabeth insisted.

Margaret began to argue. "I do not, I…"

"Look me straight in the eyes," Lizzy demanded. "Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you don't love him."

Margaret sighed and did as her daughter requested. "Your father means a lot to me Lizzy. He's a good friend, actually, he's my best friend; but I don't love him."

Even as she said it Margaret had to ask herself if it was true, she had never really thought about it before. Margaret smiled at her daughter and gently squeezed her hand.

"You know your father almost asked me to marry him once, I think he even bought the ring."

Lizzy stared at her mother in shock. "You turned him down?"

Margaret shook her head. "No, but I probably would have if he had asked. I was pregnant at the time and I didn't want him to feel that he had to stick around."

Margaret shrugged, "I certainly was surprised when he bought a house just down the street from me. He loves you Lizzy, please don't be mad at him."

Lizzy nodded and stood up, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. "Grandpa's going to be here soon," she muttered. Margaret stood up and followed her daughter.

"Come on Lizzy, it's Christmas, don't cry."

Lizzy tried to smile and the pair quickly walked down the stairs and bumped into a very surprised Alvin Houlihan.

"I tried knocking but no one would answer," he looked at Lizzy's puffy, red eyes in concern. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Everything's fine Dad. We were just reading a new book of Lizzy's; it's really sad."

Alvin seemed to buy it and shrugged muttering something about _women_. "Alright, well come on you two I have some gifts for you." He looked around the room curiously. "Where's Ben?"

Margaret blushed and looked at the floor. "He ran out for some turkey broth," she lied. "He'll be back soon."

Alvin nodded and sat down on the couch, reaching for several packages he had placed there a few minutes before.

"Who does _this_ belong too?" he asked in disgust, indicating Hawkeye's gift to Margaret.

Margaret smiled sadly, feeling incredibly guilty for yelling at Hawkeye. "That's Ben's gift to me." She explained. Alvin laughed loudly and shook his head.

"That boy never learns does he?"

"Why don't you open it Mom?" Margaret looked at her daughter who was looking considerable better. "I kind of want to see what he came up with."

Margaret nodded in understanding and sat down in front of the large box and began to peel away wrapping paper, frowning in confusion.

"Oh god not another one!" she moaned. She had unwrapped cardboard box with a picture of a vacuum cleaner on the front. Lizzy's mouth dropped open.

"No way," she shook her head in disbelief.

"Isn't that what he got you last year?" Alvin asked. Margaret nodded and began to look at the picture.

"Yeah, it's the _exact_ same one he gave me." Margaret frowned again and then smiled and quickly opened the top, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well I guess I should give him a little credit, he just reused the box." Alvin rolled his eyes and began to shuffle around, picking up pieces of wrapping paper, he looked up when he heard his daughter laugh.

She pulled out another box, one foot square and wrapped identically to the first one. "He never ceases to amuse me," Margaret joked, bringing a chuckle from her father and a halfhearted smile from Lizzy, who was wishing her father was with them.

Margaret pulled the paper off and found the box that had contained a set of silverware, two years before. Lizzy laughed genuinely and sat down beside her grandfather as Margaret pulled out a very small box, only four inches square, but identical to the other boxes in every other way.

"Well at least I know he's never gotten me anything this small before," Margaret laughed. She looked up at Lizzy whose face had turned rather pale.

"Don't open it," she said quietly. Margaret looked at Elizabeth strangely.

"Why on earth not?"

Lizzy swallowed nervously and looked at her grandfather. "Well because he seemed so excited about the gift, I think you should wait for him." She prayed her mother would take the hint.

Margaret realized that Lizzy didn't know about her argument with Ben. Of course her daughter didn't know her father wasn't coming back, not today anyway.

"I'm just going to open it," Margaret said, wondering at her daughter's insistence.

"She's right Margaret," Alvin piped up," You should wait for him."

"Besides I think I can guess what it is."

Margaret sighed and tossed the gift down beside her on the couch. "Oh fine, you win," she paused, looking at Elizabeth's anxious face. "What do you think it is?"

"Well I can't be sure, but don't you think a jewelry box would fit perfectly in that box?" Margaret's head snapped up as she realized what her daughter was thinking.

"Oh my god," she breathed. She nervously picked up the box and then stood up. "I have to go find him," she said, almost to herself.

Lizzy knew her parents must have had some sort of argument and she wisely pulled her grandfather towards the kitchen as Margaret yanked on her coat. "Come on Grandpa, help me with the turkey."


	7. Chapter 7

Margaret drove aimlessly down a busy street in Boston. She had gone to Ben's house, just down the street but it was deserted. Now she was driving down the icy streets, searching for his car. After almost an hour of searching, she gave up that tactic and began to drive around to the bars she knew of. Finally, at nine o'clock she pulled up to a run down, shack, with a neon sign reading _bar and grill. _She stepped out into a pile of slush, cursing as the dirty liquid sloshed into her shoes.

Margaret tentatively approached the door, as sounds of breaking wood and glass reached her ears. She slipped inside and found herself in the middle of a large brawl. Someone grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down to the floor, just as a heavy bottle smashed against the wall where she had been standing.

"You alright?" a young man asked, walking back behind the bar. Margaret nervously smiled her thanks and stood on her tiptoes, searching for any sign of Ben.

"Can I help you Ma'm?" the man asked.

"Have you seen a man around fifty come in here? He's tall, around five three, thin, grey hair, blue eyes."

The man shrugged. "Sorry ma'm, just about every man that came in here tonight could fit that description."

Margaret decided to try one last time. "He probably ordered a martini," she added hopefully. "A very dry martini."

The man smiled cynically, "Oh sure, he's in the back, he hasn't even touched his drink." The man pointed to the back corner of the room and Margaret quickly and cautiously made her way across the room. She pulled the present out of her purse when she saw him. He was sitting at the corner table, slumped down in the chair, playing absent-mindedly with a full martini glass.

"What's this?" she asked quietly, sliding the box in front of him. Hawkeye's head jerked up and he looked straight into Margaret's eyes. He looked down at the box and picked it up, chuckling cynically to himself.

He stood up, taking the box with him. "Well it was your Christmas present."

"_Was?" _

Hawkeye turned to her, his blue eyes, dull and flat. "It's not an appropriate gift for a coward, a selfish pig, and an irresponsible asshole to be giving a woman."

Margaret blushed and looked down at the floor. When she looked up again Hawkeye was gone, she barely caught a glimpse of his back disappearing out the door. She ran after him, buttoning up her coat as she went.

"Ben please wait," she called. He ignored her and headed down the street, Margaret running after him. Margaret was watching Hawkeye so intently she wasn't watching where she was going and her foot slipped on a patch of ice. As if she were in slow motion, Margaret felt her feet slip out from underneath her and for a few moments she felt as if she were flying. Her head hit firmly onto the concrete sidewalk and she blacked out.

"Margaret, Margaret wake up," Margaret felt her shoulder being shook gently. She opened her eyes and saw Hawkeye kneeling over her.

"Come on," he said, standing up and holding out his hand. Margaret accepted his help and he pulled her upward. She groaned and put a hand to the back of her head.

"Here let me see," Hawkeye pulled her hand down and parted her hair, feeling along the back of her head.

"I'm fine," she said, stepping away from him, wincing in pain as she did.

"Your ankle?"

Margaret nodded reluctantly and Hawkeye helped her hobble over to a small, brick planter and had her sit down.

"It's just a slight sprain," he announced after a moment. He looked up at her, "Where did you park your car; I'll go get it."

Margaret stood up. "I can make it there," she mumbled. Hawkeye rolled his eyes and slipped his arm around her waist, supporting her.

The two began to make their way slowly back to Margaret's car.

"I really am sorry Ben; I didn't mean what I said." Hawkeye sighed and nodded, remaining silent.

Margaret frowned in frustration. Why wasn't he saying anything? She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she sniffed. Hawkeye stopped and looked down at her.

"What's wrong?"

Margaret shook her head, staring at the ground. "The cold just makes my nose run," she replied flippantly, her voice husky.

Hawkeye smiled and tilted her chin up. "Your eyes too?"

Margaret bit her lip and shrugged, trying to decide what to tell him. "Why do I always have to ruin everything?" she asked quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Lizzy told me what she told you to give me." Margaret confessed quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. Hawkeye raised his eyebrows but said nothing, trying to determine Margaret's thoughts.

"Well since you already know what it is, maybe I shouldn't give it to you." He teased. Margaret looked at him hopefully and he smiled, handing her the small box.

Margaret nervously stripped the paper off the box and opened it, dumping a velvet box into her hand. She stroked the box gently with her gloved fingers.

Hawkeye took the box from her and opened it, revealing a silver band with three glittering diamonds.

"I love you Margaret, I have for the past twenty years and I'm tired of pretending that I don't." He paused and laughed nervously. "Will you marry me?"

He looked down at Margaret and saw her shoulders shaking, he worriedly put his hands on her shoulders and she lifted her head and realized that her shoulder weren't shaking from sobs but from laughter.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, Benjamin Franklin 'Hawkeye' Pierce, I will marry you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Elizabeth, the gravy is boiling, what should I do?" Lizzy groaned at her grandfather's voice and pulled herself away from the window. She was worried, it was almost ten o'clock, and her parents still weren't back. Alvin had already managed to get a semi-confession from her. Lizzy was a little worried about that.

"_But how can they blame me?" _She asked herself. No one in their right mind would think it would take six hours for two people to buy some broth.

"Lizzy it's splashing onto the counter." Lizzy hurried into the kitchen and quickly took the pan off the flame.

As she was cleaning the mess up Alvin placed a gentle hand on his granddaughter's shoulder.

"Don't worry honey, they'll be home soon."

Elizabeth nodded absent-mindedly and began to stir the pan of gravy slowly. Her head jerked up as she heard a car door slam. She began to hurry towards the door but Alvin held her back. Elizabeth turned back to the gravy, trying her hardest to appear calm.

Someone kicked on the door, "Will somebody open this damn door?" It was her father. Lizzy practically flew into the adjoining room and quickly flung open the door.

Hawkeye walked in, carrying Margaret. "She sprained her ankle," he explained quickly. He sat her down on the couch and proceeded to the kitchen to get some ice.

Lizzy nervously approached her mother. "Mom did you tell…"

Margaret cut her daughter off with a large smile and a flash of her left hand. Lizzy squealed excitedly and threw her arms around her mother. Margaret laughed gaily and pushed her daughter back slightly.

"Are you really happy Lizzy?" Elizabeth nodded exuberantly and turned as Hawkeye walked back into the room.

She looked at the floor, ashamed of her previous words.

"Do you think I did a nice job of picking out a gift?" he asked. Elizabeth looked up and saw her father's eyes twinkling brightly; there was no sign of hurt feelings.

She quickly closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around his neck, settling her head on his chest. "It's perfect," she whispered. "It's the perfect Christmas present."

Alvin cleared his throat nervously behind them and Hawkeye turned. Margaret closed her eyes, praying her father wouldn't do anything to make thing difficult. Alvin steadily approached Hawkeye and then laid a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"You're a fine man Ben." He said gruffly. "I'm glad you finally decided to marry my daughter, I couldn't think of anyone better for her." Margaret looked up and caught her father's gaze.

"Thank you," she mouthed. He winked at her and then held his arm out for Lizzy.

"Well why don't we make our way into the dinning room, I'm starving."

Hawkeye walked over to Margaret and helped her wobble into the next room. Soon they were all gathered around the table, plates crowded in beside the food. Lizzy looked around the table and wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye.

It had been such a long time since she had been this happy. She swore this was a Christmas she would never forget.


End file.
